Fixing Things
by SecretSnow
Summary: The seal has broken. And now everyone's dead. But what is dead? Two faces seen in the light. A promise made. And now Naruto must go back to fix things. Because this was never supposed to happen. Timetavel fic.


i know this is confusing. It's supposed to be. This is the only chapter that will be in first POV as the rest will be in third POV. This is a time travel AU. there is also a POSSIBLE NarutoxKakashi/KakashixNaruto. When the story get's farther along I'll put up a poll for you guys to take, but remember it is POSSIBLE. So that means that it is NOT a definate. Please, don't expect anything like weekly updates, I'll update as pften as I can but it won't be constant or anything. This is intentionally short so please don;t think that every chapter I write will be this short.

This is my first Naruto fic so I would appreciate any feed back of any sorts.

* * *

**dead** (děd)  
_adj._

1. Having lost life; no longer alive.

2. Lacking feeling or sensitivity; unresponsive.

_

* * *

Dead._

_Everyone dead. All of them. Dead._

_Dead. _

_What is dead? _

_What does it mean? What does it entail? How does one come about being dead? Am I dead? I'm breathing and my heart is beating. But I don't feel alive. _

_I feel dead. Just as dead as everyone else. I feel dead but I'm not dead. So what am I? certainly not alive. But I'm not dead either. _

_There's so much blood._

_It's everywhere. Over me. And over you. I can smell it, like copper and salt and death._

_Why the hell is everyone dead? What did I do? What did I do to deserve this?_

_Oh._

_I remember._

_I was born, wasn't I? That's why they're dead. Because I was born and that fox was sealed in me. _

_And now they're dead because I lost control of the demon._

_It's like floating in a dark abyss with no control over your limbs. I'm numb everywhere and I can't move, but I know. I know what's going on. I know what's happening right now. Because the demon is angry and it's taking revenge._

_Just like they always said it would_

_And now they're dead. I know they're dead. Because even though I can't move or feel or am even really aware. I can see it. Through it's eyes I can see them dying._

_They tried to calm me down. Tried everything they could think of. But none of them attacked me. They didn't attack me because I'm they're friend and they need me._

_And now they're dead._

_Am I dead? I wish I was. Because than I couldn't be blamed for this. A dead man can't stop a demon after all._

_Blood. Their blood over my paws, no it's paws. Not mine. Not mine. I didn't do this. it did. But it's my fault. All my fault._

_I want to fix this. I want to stop this. but It's so dark. I can't feel. I can't move._

_No control, no control._

_Fire. Screaming. Crying. Yelling. Shouting. Chaos. Disorder. Blood. Blood. Blood._

_Dead._

_I can't stop. I can't control. I'm out of my mind or I this a nightmare? I hope it's a nightmare._

_I think I just ate somebody._

_No, not me. Never me. The demon did this not me. I didn't do this not me._

_Tasty._

_Not my thoughts not my thoughts. The demon did this not me. _

_Was that kakashi-sensei I just killed? I think so._

_No, not me, not me. Never me._

_I didn't do this. Not me, not me. _

_He IS dead. No. No. No, no, no, no, no,NO._

_Not sensei. Not sensei. Please, not sensei. Anyone but sensei._

_Don't die, don't die, don't you leave me too! Please! Don't die, don't die!_

_Don't leave me here!_

_You promised! You promised you would never leave me again, remember?! You promised! Now you're dead._

_Dead._

_What is dead?_

_I wonder, am I dead?_

_I'm breathing, my heart's beating._

_But surly, I'm not alive._

_Living doesn't feel like this._

_Living doesn't feel like dead. It just doesn't happ-_

_Bye Sakura-chan!_

_They're dying I'm killing them. No, not me, never me. Not my fault, not my fault._

_Snake._

_There's a snake. In front of me._

_Kill._

_Kill._

_Kill._

_KILL THE SNAKE!_

_It's the snake's fault! He did this! You snake! You damd snake I'll kill you! Don't you run away you bastard! This is your fault!_

_Die!_

_Die!_

_DIE!_

_Dead. _

_He's dead now too. _

_Dead. Blood. Dead. Fire. Dead. Screaming. Dead. Laughing._

_Laughing?_

_Who could be laughing?_

_Is that…me?_

_Not, not me, never me._

_It's the demon again._

_He's happy._

_Why?_

_Oh._

_I see._

_Because they're dead._

_All of it, there's nothing left._

_I'm beginning to feel again._

_I think….I think it's over now._

_Yes. It's over._

_It's over. I'm back. I have control._

_But…_

_They're dead._

_And now…_

_Now I'm dead too._

_Yes, I'm sure of it now._

_My heart's slowing down. Breathing's beginning to hurt._

_My head feels light and there's a lot of white around the fire._

_I can feel it._

_Warm._

_So warm._

_I'm dead. I'm floating. I see a face._

'**I'm so sorry'**

_It's okay. It's my fault don't cry. I'm a bad boy._

'**No, no you're not. It's my fault'**

'_**hush now dear, we have him back and that's what matters.'**_

'**Yes hun'**

_Wait. Are you…who are you?_

'**It doesn't matter'**

'_**He's right it doesn't matter'**_

'**This should never have happened'**

_But it did._

'_**We know'**_

'**We're sorry'**

_Don't be sorry. My fault, always my fault._

'**No, not your fault. Our fault'**

'_**But we can fix it'**_

_What? But I'm dead. They're dead. Everyone's dead._

'**Yes, but we can fix it.'**

_Why? How?_

'**I told you; this wasn't supposed to happen'**

'_**As for how, well that doesn't matter'**_

_Wait. Who are you? Why would you do this for me?_

'**You mean you don't recognize us?'**

'_**Calm down honey, he just doesn't remember.'**_

'**Calm down Naruto. This won't hurt at all'**

_What's happening?_

'**This wasn't supposed to happen.'**

_You said that already._

'**Brat, this wasn't supposed to happen, so we're going to make it so it doesn't happen.'**

_Won't you get in trouble?_

'_**Possibly.'**_

'**Maybe.'**

'_**Probably'**_

'**Definitely'**

_Why?_

'**How many times do I have to repeat my self? This wasn't supposed to happen.'**

_How?_

'_**We'll send you back.'**_

_To the fight?_

'**No, farther than that.'**

_How far?_

'**Hmm…well, how far would you like to go?'**

_I can choose?_

'**Didn't I just say that?'**

'_**Hurry up now Naruto, the shinigami will be coming soon. If he gets to you, you won't be sent back'**_

_My first day as a gennin_

'**Good choice son!'**

_Son?_

'_**Hurry up now! There's not much time left!'**_

_Wait you're my parents?_

'_**No time for that now, the shinigami is almost here!'**_

'**Remember Naruto, None of this was supposed to happen. You can fix this.'**

_Light, Light, so much light. Two faces shadowed by the light. A man who I've seen before. Where have I seen him before? A woman, a woman I've never seen before. Familiar. Both of them so familiar. My parents. They smile. A dark shadow is coming nearer. Fear is on their faces. The man pushes me into the darkness._

_And the woman says for the final time_

'_**Remember Naruto, none of this was ever supposed to happen!'**_

_And I'm falling. Falling in darkness for what seems like forever. Nothing. No pain. I can't see anything around me but I can still see me. Is that important?_

_And than I crash land. And I sit up suddenly._

_My room. My old room. Ratty and stinky and falling apart, but still my room._

_Sweat. Trembling handing, gasping breaths. Memories. Are they real? Are they fake? Nightmares? Reality?_

'_**Remember Naruto, this was never supposed to happen!'**_

_No. Not fake. Not a dream._

_I look at my trembling hand and my vision blurrs as I gasp for breath. Water falls into my hands. The roof is leaking, better fix it. Harsh sound come from my throat. Am I catching a cold?_

_Dead._

_What is dead?_

_I don't know._

_But…_

'_**This was never supposed to happen!'**_

_I'm going to change things. What happened shouldn't have happened and now I'm going to make sure it doesn't_

_Sunlight. Warmth. Laughing villagers. Smiling. Care-free. No worries. _

_Leaking roof. Better make sure it gets fixed._

_I'm going to fix things. _

_Two faces. Both smiling. Both familiar yet total strangers._

_I promise._

_I'll fix things._

_I promise._

* * *

So...Yeah. That's the first chpater! I would love your feedback!


End file.
